The fate of three
by harrymione4ever7
Summary: Summer after 4th year. Hermione recieves the most shocking news of her life and Harry finally gets a family. Read and Review plz! MMHGBZ, BMHPOC, DMSB
1. Letters and Truths

Hi here I am again, this is my new story! Read and review plz!

Summary: Hermione receives the most shocking news of her life and Harry finally gets a family.

**The fate of three**

**Chapter one: Letters and truths**

It was the beginning summer holidays after their fourth year. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are on the Hogwarts Express home to London. Neither of them did know that this summer was going to be different by all meanings. As the Express arrived at London, the friends said goodbye to each other.

"Harry, my parents are going to get you as soon as possible!" Ron said to his best friend

"Thanks Ron, I can't wait!" they hugged each other and Ron got away to his parents and siblings.

"Harry, take care of you. I have a feeling, that we will meet again soon!" Hermione said to her best friend and didn't know how right she was with her feeling.

Harry got to his relatives and they went back to Privet Drive. As soon as they got there, Harry was locked up in his room, till he had to do something for the Dursleys. Three days later Harry got a strange letter.

_Dear Jack!_

_I know you are called by another name, but this is your birth name. I think you are very shocked as you receive this, but it was chanted to appear at your 15th birthday. Yes, perhaps you also had another day, for your birthday._

_So now I think I have to explain some things._

_First, you have to know you are a pureblood and one of three siblings, who have a special fate. I am so sorry that I had to give you and your sister up, and could only keep your brother. My husband, your father, is a death eater and Voldemort only allowed them to have one son as their heir. He didn't know I was awaiting triplets, so as soon as the first of you was out, he showed him proud to the others. Meanwhile I was getting you and your sister. I was able to hide you, as he came back and said he had to go to a death eater meeting. This was my chance to get you to be save, before he or Voldemort find out and kill you. I gave you to the nurse and explained everything to her. She promised me to find a good place for you. So you were parted until this day, where I hope you will give me a second chance. I know if we four hold together, we will be able to hide from my husband and Voldemort until the time for you is right to defeat him._

_So I hope when you receive this, you go straight to Albus Dumbledore. He will shoe you how to get to me. I will not give you my identity yet, because I don't know if it is save._

_Love your true mother! And again, I am so sorry!_

As Harry read this he couldn't believe it._ I am the son of a death eater?_ _This can't be real. But the only thing to find out is to go to Dumbledore._ So Harry grabbed his broom, his invisibility cloak and flew out of the window.

At the same time miles away, Hermione Granger received a strange letter, too.

_Dear Marissa!_

_I know you are called by another name, but this is your birth name. I think you are very shocked as you receive this, but it was chanted to appear at your 15th birthday. Yes, perhaps you also had another day, for your birthday._

_So now I think I have to explain some things._

_First, you have to know you are a pureblood and one of three siblings, who have a special fate. I am so sorry that I had to give you and your brother up, and could only keep your other brother. My husband, your father, is a death eater and Voldemort only allowed them to have one son as their heir. He didn't know I was awaiting triplets, so as soon as the first of you was out, he showed him proud to the others. Meanwhile I was getting you and your brother. I was able to hide you, as he came back and said he had to go to a death eater meeting. This was my chance to get you to be save, before he or Voldemort find out and kill you. I gave you to the nurse and explained everything to her. She promised me to find a good place for you. So you were parted until this day, where I hope you will give me a second chance. I know if we four hold together, we will be able to hide from my husband and Voldemort until the time for you is right to defeat him._

_So I hope when you receive this, you go straight to Albus Dumbledore. He will shoe you how to get to me. I will not give you my identity yet, because I don't know if it is save._

_Love your true mother! And again, I am so sorry!_

The reaction of Hermione Granger was very similar to the one of Harry potter, her brother who she didn't know yet as this.

"Mum, Dad, come here please!" she shouted. As they came up "Why haven't you ever told me, that I was adopted and a pureblood?" she asked calm.

"We wanted to tell you when you are ready, but your mother I believe came before us." her "father" said.

"Ok, I am going to Dumbledore, to get this settled and meet my real mother. Perhaps I am going to live with her, but I don't know yet. I will always love you! I promise I visit you!" she said on the verge of tears. They all hugged and Hermione flood to Dumbledore's office, to learn about her family. She didn't know that one of her brothers was her best friend. But she was going to find out any minute. She was also very curious who her mother and brothers would be.

* * *

Now this was the first chapter I hope you all liked it! Please review! I post the next chapter, when I get at least 5 reviews. so don't forget to REVIEW!

For my two other stories, the long lost twin will be updated asap, but for the other, I have a writers block. I will update it, if i get new ideas.


	2. The prophesy

A/N: Here I am again. Thanks for the reviews!

_The reaction of Hermione Granger was very similar to the one of Harry potter, her brother who she didn't know yet as this._

"_Mum, Dad, come here please!" she shouted. As they came up "Why haven't you ever told me, that I was adopted and a pureblood?" she asked calm._

"_We wanted to tell you when you are ready, but your mother I believe came before us." her "father" said._

"_Ok, I am going to Dumbledore, to get this settled and meet my real mother. Perhaps I am going to live with her, but I don't know yet. I will always love you! I promise I visit you!" she said on the verge of tears. They all hugged and Hermione flood to Dumbledore's office, to learn about her family. She didn't know that one of her brothers was her best friend. But she was going to find out any minute. She was also very curious who her mother and brothers would be._

**Chapter 2: The prophesy  
**

After Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's office, she was shocked to see her best friend in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same." He replied. She hugged him and said

"I have asked first!"

"Ok, but don't laugh or interrupt me, it is hard enough!"

"Promise!"

"I got a strange letter today, which says, that I was adopted, and that I have two siblings and parents alive, one of whom is a death eater. But it didn't say the name of my family! Very strange huh? Now it is your turn!"

"I don't have to tell you, when you already know" she said smirking" The same happened to me!"

"That means you are my sister?"

"I think so; do have any clue who the other one of us could be?"

"I don't know. We don't even know who the death eaters in our school are except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. And if it is one of them, I would rather die, than have one of them as my father."

"You're right, but I could be someone else, perhaps from a different school. Maybe even from Durmstrang!"

"This could be!" They guessed a little more, unknown of the fact that an amused Albus Dumbledore heard everything. He of course knew what they will have to go trough, but he let them their fun.

"Hey you two!" he said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Good evening professor!" they said in unison, and giggled.

"Do you know who our mother is?" Harry asked curious.

"Yes, but I won't tell you! It is up to your mother to tell you!"

"Ok, when are we going to find out?" Hermione asked

"Soon enough. But first I have to give you some things on the way!"

"Ok" they said in a unison again, looked at each other and grinned.

"Now I know, you were and are very close. You already loved each other like brother and sister, am I right?"

"Yes you are." Hermione said.

"I think it is no problem that you discovered that you really are siblings."

"No, Sir." This time it was Harry.

"Ok, with your other brother and your parents, there will be difficulties. Your appearance will change, as soon as you leave this office. Your mother and brother won't recognise you as whom you are now, they only see you as Marissa and Jack. It is up to you to say it to them. But before I let you go, I have to show you something."

He went to his cupboard and pulled out a pensive.

"This is a prophesy made about you three shortly before your birth. I must plead you to tell it to your mother and brother."

"We will!"

Albus drew out a silvery mist and there was Trelawney (I don't know hoe to spell it) who said something in an odd voice.

_At the beginning of July, three will be born!_

_Able to defeat the Dark Lord! _

_But only together they will succeed!_

_The eldest, raised by his parents, has most responsibility, has the power of the wind._

_The girl, given to muggels, the smartest has the power of the earth._

_And the youngest, the on who will be marked, the strongest of all has the powers of Water and fire!_

_They have to be united, because only together they will succeed!_

_They will be born at the beginning of July!_

And with that Trelawney vanished and Harry and Hermione stood there with open mouths.

"Pro..of.ff.e.e.s.s.s..orr.r, does that mean, wee.e h...ave to defeat the Voldemort in the end?" Hermione asked.

"Yes indeed. I am so sorry. But now you have to go. And think, only together you will be able to defeat him. So no matter how hard it may seem to come in good terms with your family try! Please, you have to try, and sometimes there are waiting surprises for us!" Dumbledore said and gave them a ring.

"This is a port key; it will transport you directly to the rest of your family! So good luck, I will come as soon as possible!" With that Harry and Hermione vanished, to find out the rest of the family.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews! Now here is another Chapter. I know it is short, but I didn't want to give you the rest of the family yet, you have to wait till the next chapter. I hope you liked it! please review! 


	3. Dear family

Sorry that it took so long to update but i had many exams! Now here is the next chapter!

Thanks to mesaqt, jacque, Hotkat144, Janet Martini and harrypotterfreak93 for reviewing. Harrypotterfreak93, i came to your account from callyphire, i looked who also reviewed and then i looked wether you had a story your self or not. Now here is a short recap of the last chapter

_And with that Trelawney vanished and Harry and Hermione stood there with open mouths._

"_Pro..of.ff.e.e.s.s.s..orr.r, does that mean, wee.e h...ave to defeat the Voldemort in the end?" Hermione asked._

"_Yes indeed. I am so sorry. But now you have to go. And think, only together you will be able to defeat him. So no matter how hard it may seem to come in good terms with your family try! Please, you have to try, and sometimes there are waiting surprises for us!" Dumbledore said and gave them a ring._

"_This is a port key; it will transport you directly to the rest of your family! So good luck, I will come as soon as possible!" With that Harry and Hermione vanished, to find out the rest of the family._

**Chapter three: Dear family**

As the two stepped out of the Floo, they found themselves in a great manison.

"Whoa 'Mione, look at you you look different!"

"You too Harry, you look like Malfoy!"

"You look like his mother, I think now we know who our family is! Let's have some fun with them, ok _Marissa_?" he smirked

"Yeah, you have already that smirk. So we tell them not at once!"

"When they got to know us and maybe care for us, we can spit our little secret. I would love to see ferret's face when he learns that you were Hermione and I was Harry.

Then there were footsteps coming.

"I think they are coming. Remember you are Jack and I am Marissa. Don't give it away!"

They heard from the stairs

"Oh Draco come on, I have a surprise for you!"

"Mother you know that I don't like surprises and Father doesn't like them either!"

"Your father is not here, and he mussn't know about this."

They got in the hall where Harry and Hermione where standing.

"Who are they, and why does the girl look like a younger version of yourself and the boy like me?"

"Draco may I present you you siblings, Marissa Silver Malfoy and Jack Bryan Malfoy!"

"W.hh.haat ..y..ou aa.re. sayying t.hthat I have to ssiblings?" Malfoy stuttered

"Yeah, I think you always wanted a brother or a sister and now you get both, and you are tripplets!"

She went to hug her children, which she hadn't seen in so many years.

"Oh my dear children. How I missed you!" they hugged their mother back.

"Draco won't you come and greet your brother and sister?"

He went to them, hugged each one briefly and said

"I have nothing against you, I am just a little, no, very surprised, and if our father is going to find out, he wiil kill all of us."

"Yeah, it is new for us, too!" Hermione said

"How have you been all these years? Where the people who raised you good?" Narcissa said

"NO" "Yes" they said together.

"What?"

"I have been raised good. Thzey raised me as their own. I was raised by muggels and Jack.."

"Don't call me that I hate that name. NO offence mother, but I would it like better if you all called me Bryan!"

"Ok, Bryan! He was raised by muggels, too but the worst kind, after his adoptive parents died!"

"Oh my dear poor boy!" Narcissa nearly crushed him and Draco chuggled!

"Shut up!" Harry shouted "We have to tell you some improtant things. Marissa, please get the pensive." Hermione got the shrunk pensive out of her pocket and with a wave of her wand it was normal size again.

"You have to listen to every thing, both of you!" Hermone said and showed them the memory with the prophosey.

_At the beginning of July, three will be born!_

_Able to defeat the Dark Lord! _

_But only together they will succeed!_

_The eldest, raised by his parents, has most responsibility, has the power of the wind._

_The girl, given to muggels, the smartest has the power of the earth._

_And the youngest, the on who will be marked, the strongest of all has the powers of Water and fire!_

_They have to be united, because only together they will succeed!_

_They will be born at the beginning of July!_

"Oh my dear children!" Narcissa was crshing everyone of them.

"I think I know one of you and the other I am not sure! Would you want to say it now?"

"No, you have five questions, that will only be answered with yes or no, if you get it then it's good and if you don't maybe we tell you, so go ahead and chose good quetions!" Harry said

"Are you two good friends?"

"Yes!" they choroused

"Are you in the same house?"

"Yes!"

"Are you in Gryffindor?"

"Yes!"

"Have we been enemies?"

"Yes!"

"Are you Scarhead and and the mudblood?"

"Draco Lucious Malfoy don't use such foul words!"

"Sorry mum, Harry and Hermone?"

"Yes!" they smirked at eachother

"Oh, you learned something from me!"

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked

"I don't know how I should feel, you two have already created such a good bond between you and I could never conqurate with that." He said upset

"Oh Draco!" Hermione hugged him"we are ready to forgive you and put the past behind us. As for the bond, we have an equel bond alltogether, because we are tripplets!"

"Thank you Marissa! Are you staying with us and getting resorted?"

"I think so, if it is safe!" Harry answered

"I think so. You will be going as Malfoys of course, you have special protection!"

"Yeah that would be great! Wath is with Lucius?" Hermione asked

"He moved out and he can't find us here, because we are under a secret keeper."

"I can show you your rooms!" Draco said.

"Thanks Draco! Let's go!" and so the three went upstairs to unpack and in the hall was a smiling Narcissa

* * *

Here is another chapter please review! I hope I can update sooner this time! 

XOX Morgaine


	4. Sorting the new students

So this was a fast update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is a short recap. Please read and review, I love reviews, why don't people read and not review.? Please they make me happy and I update fater, I promise! I will call them Marissa and Bryan from now on!

"_I think so. You will be going as Malfoys of course, you have special protection!"_

"_Yeah that would be great! Wath is with Lucius?" Hermione asked_

"_He moved out and he can't find us here, because we are under a secret keeper."_

"_I can show you your rooms!" Draco said._

"_Thanks Draco! Let's go!" and so the three went upstairs to unpack and in the hall was a smiling Narcissa_

**Chapter four: Sorting the new students**

The holidays went by fast, and soon they had to start school again. The three got to know eachother better, and grew together with everyday that passed. They were now inseperable, and they decided that will go as Marissa and Bryan, and everyone will be told, that Harry and Hermione went to Beaubatons, for it would be safer there. Now the three were at Kings Cross and kissing their mother goodbye.

"Mia, Draco, let's go and find an empty compartement." Bryan said

"Ok little bro!" Draco teased.

"Don't call me that, ok?"

"If you behave little bro!" Bryan was nearly punching Draco as Marissa said

"Stop it you two silly boys!" then they went to find an empty compartement. The train ride wasn't very eventful, exept once, where Ron passed and Draco began to tease

"Oh look Weasl with out his bodyguards!"

"Shut up Malfoy have you seen Harry and Hermione?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Who are theese two? They look like you, have you been cloned?"

"Very funny Weaslby haven't you heard of something like siblings?" Bryan and Marissa chukkled. They knew Ron was daft, but so daft.

"Yeah, Weasley, we are his siblings and if you mess with one of us, you have the other two also!" Bryan smirked

"It's ok. But please can you tell me where Harry and Hermione are?"

"They are at Beaubatons, because it is safer!" Marissa told him

"What is you name and why do you know and I don't!" Ron said very rude

"Don't be rude to my sister and her name is Marissa!" Bryan said

"Ok, ok. But why didn't they tell me?" he said more to himself than the others

"They didn't really like you, after your stupidity from last year. You have shown them that you aren't worth their friendship, you didn't belive Harry!" Bryan said, finally getting rid of his true feelings.

"And you convicted Hermione's cat of murdering your rat, simply because you were to daft to look after the rat. You insulted her at the Yule Ball, simply because she went with Krum. And now leave us alone!" Mia said threatening with her wand. Scared he left.

"Wow this was great Mia, I diddn't know that it hid you so hard!" Draco said "And Bryan, you weren't that bad yourself. How does it fell to insult him?"

"Acctually quite good. I finally could get rid of my complete anger. But don't be to rude to him, now he hasn't even Harry and hermione on his side, ok, big bro!" Marissa said with puppy eyes, because she knew that he couldn't resist it.

"Don't look at me like this! Ok I give in!"

As they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco got in the Great hall and Marissa and Bryan had to wait with the first years.

"See you later, good luck!" Draco said kissing Mia on the cheek and clapping his brother on the shoulder.

Bryan and Marissa listened to Mc Gonagall's speach, which was the same as they first got sorted. Then she led them. They first years were sorted and Dumbledore got up.

"So welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we begin, we have to sort two new students who will join the fifth years. Please Marissa Malfoy"

Marissa walked to the stool and sat the hat on her head.

_Ah, so we meet again. Now I can sort you where you truly belonged the whole time!_** Slytherin!** The shouted out loud. Pleased Mia went to the Slytherin table and sat next to her brother who had saved seat for them.

"Now Bryan Malfoy, please come up!"

_Same goes for you, I said we meet again. And like your sister, you will get sorted where you belong, no objections this time!_**Slytherin!** The hat shouted again and Bryan went to sit next to Marissa. Dumbledore stood up once more.

"One last anouncement, before you can eat. Many of you surly recognized, that two of our students aren't there. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, those two have been sent to Beaubatons, because we think it is safer ther. Please don't try and write to them, for they won't get any of the mail. Thus Tug in!" and the tables filled with many good things.

* * *

Here you go I know it is short, but  
I wanted the confrontations and reactions with the Slytherins and the school in the next chapter so please review! I try to update ASAP

Love ya all

Morgaine


	5. Reactions

Hey here I am again. This was again a short time, but the next time I won't be so fast, because I have many exams coming up so enjoy!

Thanks to my faithful reviewers! Sarahamanda, harrypotterfreak93, lovly elley, Hotkat144! Marissa(is it ok if I call you Marissa?), spezial thanks for your review, and I am going to use your nick names, thanks again! Here again a short recap!

_Same goes for you, I said we meet again. And like your sister, you will get sorted where you belong, no objections this time!** Slytherin!** The hat shouted again and Bryan went to sit next to Marissa. Dumbledore stood up once more._

"_One last anouncement, before you can eat. Many of you surly recognized, that two of our students aren't there. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, those two have been sent to Beaubatons, because we think it is safer ther. Please don't try and write to them, for they won't get any of the mail. Thus Tug in!" and the tables filled with many good things._

**Chapter five: Reactions**

As they sat down at the Slytherin table every eye in the room was with them. The Gryffindors looked annoyed and angry, that Slytherin had two new students, and they were Malfoys, and they didn't have their two best students anymore. The Slytherins were parted, those who accepted Bryan and Marissa staight away and those with sceptical looks, because they've never heard of more than one Malfoy offspring.

"Hey, Draco, how comes that you haven't told us that you have a brother and a sister, and who looks absolutly hot!" Blaise, one of Draco's best friends asked and Marissa blushed.

"Hey don't lay your eyes on my sister. And I didn't know till that summer either."

"Hello Bryan, Marissa, I am one of your brothers best friends!"

"Hi, nice to meet you!" they choroused and shook hands. A few more Slytherins presented them and then they bagan to eat. Later in the common room.

"Bryan, do you like Quiddich?" Blaise asked

"Yeah of course! I'd like to be seeker."

"But Draco is our seeker!"

"I know!" Bryan said

"Blaise, you shoud know, he is a better seeker than I am, he is even better than Potter. And I want to try out for chaser."

"This sounds good. Marissa, do you like Quiddich, too?"

"Yes, but I am not that good. I only started to play this summer, maybe next year I am going to try out."

"Oh this is great!" Blaise said

"Yeah, Rissa is quite good when it comes to learning something new." Darco said

"So does your godfather know about the two?"

"Yeah, he visited us often this summer. And between us, I think he has something with our mum!"

"Really, then he is going to be your stepfather, this would be interesting. What is with your father?"

"Please don't talk about him. I don't know where he is, or what he is doing and I don't care. I hope that he don'T find this out too soon!"

"Yeah you got a point. I hope it for you too. So in which school have you been?"

"Home schooled!" "Salem's" they said at the same time.

"Ihave been home schooled and Bryan has been at Salem's. We didn't know each other before, we only discoverd it this summer!" Marissa said

"Ah, this must be really annoying, that I ask so many questions, but I want to get to know you. And I hope Voldemort doesn't find out about you!"

"This is ok, we'd like to get to know you, too. You can ask whatever you want."

"Oh ok, how do you like it here?"

"I think this common room is great. It is much better than the one of Gry.." Draco kicked his foot "Of grypon. This was the name of the house wich I belonged to."

"This is interesting, by us there is a house wich is called very similar. Gryffindor!"

"I know, Mc Gonagal told us the four houses, I think they are very much the same to the ones there."

"Have you been good at school?"

"Yes!" they said in a unison

"Perhaps we get new students who are the best at class, because the little know-it-all Miss Granger is gone. It would be brilliant if it is one of the Slytherins."

Marissa thought:'_If only he knew!'_

"Hey Rissa, I could hear your thoughts!" Draco said.

"Me too!" Bryan said.

"Yeah, sometimes this happens to twins or tripplets. When they have a special bond, they can read each others mind and talke to eachother in their heads. This is going to be very annoying for me if talk about me in your heads." Blaise explained

"Hey don't be sad, we wont do it that often!" Marissa said comforting him.

"Hey guys!" Draco said "It is very late, let's go to bed and talk again tomorrow!" they all agreed and led Marissa to the stairs where the girls dormotories are. They hugged and kissed her good night and went to their own dorms.

_This is all so much better than in Gryffindor!_ Harry thought

_You see, where the money is!"_Draco answered and Bryan rolled his eyes.

"So Draco, Bryan do you have something against it if I find you sister very cool and hot?"

"No, not really! But if you break her heart, you'll have to deal with both of us. And plese take things slow, she is very shy!" Bryan said and Draco nodded.

"Thanks guys. And don't worry I would never think of breaking her heart!" With that they all climbed to bed and soon you could hear the snores of three boys.

* * *

This was the next chapter, I hope you liked it please review! I have a few questions for you!

1.Who do you think is the godfather?

2.What pairings should I make?(Blaise/Marissa is going to happen)

3.And who do you want to be secret keeper?

I am open for everything! so thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll update ASAP


	6. First day

Here I am again! I got so many review thank you guys! You rock!!

Ezeldia EnimiesEntwined: Thanks here is it!

Shewhodanceswithphoenixes: Thanks for the review, and we'll see!

Nemesis: Thank you for your review, and the suggestions for the pairings I will think about it, but you've got a point.

harrypotterfreak93: Thanks for the review! I will think about it, too. And we'll see who gets together, maybe they have also more than one godfather, which would be good. We'll see so please read and review!

B: Thanks for the review, and you'll see if you read on!

Hotkat144: Thanks for the review. I must think about it and you'll see!

Janet Martini: Thanks for your review! I am glad you liked it and I am glad I cold update so often! So happy reading!

Sarahamanda: Thank you for the review! I will think about Sirius being Secret keeper, we'll see. As for Blaise/Marissa I have decided, that they get together.

lovly elley: Thanks for the review! It will definitely have pairings for all three of them!

Adriana Lilian Potter: Thanks for your review! You'll see what happens here is the new chapter.

A/N: It is short but this is important:

_Like this is Marissa thinking_

_Like this is Bryan_

_**And like this is Draco** _

Again a short recap and then the new chapter!

"_So Draco, Bryan do you have something against it if I find you sister very cool and hot?"_

"_No, not really! But if you break her heart, you'll have to deal with both of us. And please take things slow, she is very shy!" Bryan said and Draco nodded._

"_Thanks guys. And don't worry I would never think of breaking her heart!" With that they all climbed to bed and soon you could hear the snores of three boys._

**Chapter six: First day**

The next morning they woke up and went to the common room, where they found Marissa.

"Morning sis" Bryan said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning to you, too!" and Draco did the same as his brother. After that they went to breakfast. When they nearly finished it, Snape came and gave them their timetables.

"Oh how great, we have Potions first!" Bryan said very sarcastically, so that Snape had to overhear it.

"Mister Malfoy, I hope you didn't mean this!" everyone chuckled, because it was no secret that Snape was Draco's godfather, and probably also Bryan's and Marissa's.

"No of course not, uncle Sev!" he said knowing, that it would annoy his godfather.

"It is Professor Snape!" and with that he stormed away and the three Malfoys could only laugh.

"This was great Bryan!" Blaise said who had difficulty with hiding his grin.

"Yeah, but I don't think I should provoke him to much, because" and now he lowered his voice, so that only his bother, his sister and Blaise could hear "if he is going to be our father, he could make our life like hell!"

Draco burst out in laughter. He couldn't hold it any longer. The breakfast was a very funny event. After that they went to potions. They were early, so they could talk to their godfather privately.

"Hi Uncle Sev!" the three chorused.

"Hi you three; Mister Zabini!"

"What are your intensions with our mother?" Marissa said in a very serious voice trying not to laugh.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we could help you!"

"Ok I give in, I think I am in love with her!"

"You see I knew it!" Bryan said to his siblings.

Then the bell rang and the students came in. Snape held is usual speech and they started brewing the potion. The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. Form time to time you could hear whispers about the new Malfoys.

After dinner in the Slytherin common room

"So Marissa do you have a boyfriend?" Blaise asked blushing

"No, why?"

"Just curious! I'm going to bed cya later!" and he left.

_Does he like me?_

_Yes he does! DO you like him?_

_I don't know yet, he seems nice, but I can't say I only know him since two days._

_**You know him since four years!**_

_Technically yes, but we didn't talk that much Mister I-know-everything-better! So who do you like?_

_I like Christine Harris, the fourth year Gryffindor. She seems very nice._

**_Uh… I like Susan Bones!_** He blushed

_Ah who'd have thought that the great Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy likes a Hufflepuff!_

**_Yeah yeah enough of it! I' am going to bed, too! Good night!_** He gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek and he left also.

_Would you have thought that?_

_No, what do you think of Christine?_

_I think she is very nice, she'd fit perfectly to you!_

_Thanks, and don't worry we'll tell Blaise to take things slowly!_

_Thanks! I am tired, too! Let's go to bed!_ She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, while he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

_Night!_

So the all went to bed, thinking of this day.

* * *

I know it is very short, but I wanted to update this. I have to think of the plot clearly, but I hope to update soon. If you have ideas, let me know! Please read and review!

XOX Morgaine


End file.
